Class: Warrior
"Half of the world's problems could be solved with an axe. The other half could be solved by using an even bigger axe." Warriors are a fighter class. To become a warrior, you must have Mettle, Ethics, or Weapons Mastery. Warriors benefit mostly from Attack Damage, but benefit from all stats that Strength, Agility, and Endurance offer. Warriors do not shy from dealing or taking hits. The spells you have the option to begin with as a Warrior are Fireball, Sunder, or Imbue. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Class Special: Hack and Slash - Strike target enemy unit within melee range with an attack dealing a bonus + ( Attack Damage x 2 ) damage. Then, you have a 50% chance to gain a bonus attack automatically, with that Bonus Attack dealing + ( Attack Damage ) damage. One use per day. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Level 0: True Fighter - You have four different options when you attack. You can either perform a Slash, Stab, Spin, or Smash. If you perform a Slash, you have a 35% chance to deal + ( Attack Damage x 0.35 ) damage on attack. If you perform a Stab, that attack deals +50% Damage if it is a bonus attack. If you perform a Spin, that attack deals ( Attack Damage x 0.5 ) damage to all other enemies within 5m other than your primary target. If you perform a Smash, you gain a ( Critical Hit Chance )% chance to stun your target on attack. Level 1: Drawn to War - Whenever you deal Physical Damage, you recover +15 MP. If that damage is a Critical Hit, you recover +25 MP instead. Level 1: Chop Away - 60 MP - The Warrior gains an Additional Attack this turn. If Overcast, the Warrior gains two additional attacks this turn instead. Level 2: Warrior's Spirit - + ( 2d6 ) Attack Damage. Level 4: Halting Flourish - 40 MP - The Warrior begins to Soft Channel an attack, while still being able to move while channeling. For each turn after the spell is begun, the Warrior must pay 20 MP. When the Warrior ends the channel, he or she deals [ ( Attack Damage x 1.5 ) + ( Number of Turns Channeled x { Attack Damage x 1.25 } ) ] Physical Damage to an enemy within 5m. If Overcast, the Warrior cannot be disabled while channeling. When attack happens after channel, counts as an attack, but does not consume attack for turn. Level 5: Incite Rage - 70 MP - Target unit within ( Attack Damage x 0.3 )m gains Incited Rage until your next turn. While Enraged in this way, that unit attacks the maximum number of times it can in a turn, but attacks targets at random within attack range, including self. Overcast allows you to choose targets. Level 8: Warrior's Fury - Upon use, grants you +25% Bonus Hit Chance and +100% Critical Hit Damage until end of turn. One use per day. Level 10: Warrior's Cleave - Your attacks have +5m of full splash damage, and an additional +5m of half splash damage.